difrent realities
by mandymoore1
Summary: This is a story about if in one realty Phoebe is the 4 year old daughter of Prue and Leo and Cole is the adopted 7 year son of Piper and they find them self in another realty Phoebe and her cousin Cole have just wound up in another realty


_**Different realties**_

**note O R MEANS OUTHER REALTY **

Story info

This is a story about if in one realty Phoebe is the 4 year old daughter of Prue and Leo and Cole is the adopted 7 year son of Piper and they find them self in another realty Phoebe and her cousin Cole have just wound up in another realty

**Phoebe** I want my mommy(She orbs to the Manor and Cole shimmers when they get there O R Paige is there)Auntie Paige where's mommy

Just then O R Leo orbs in

**O R Leo** there from another realty

**Phoebe **daddy

**O R Leo** hey there Phoebe

**Phoebe **you forgot the my orbing angle aren't I anymore

**Cole** ha ha he know you got cooties (he sends an enjoy ball at her arm) now you goner cry

**Phoebe** I want mommy (Just then Prue gets home Phoebe orbs into her arms)Mommy Cole burnt my arm

**O R Prue** what's going on Leo?

**O R Leo** there from another realty

**O R Prue** and what's Cole doing hear

**Cole** Auntie Prue Piper adopted me when I was a baby

**O R Prue** you naughty boy hurting Phoebe I'll be telling mommy

**Cole** yes auntie Prue

**Phoebe** my arm hurts

**O R Prue** Leo heal her

**Leo **can't

**Phoebe **but daddy can't myself couse Cole did it please I'm your orbing angle

**Leo **ok (he places his hand over her arm and heals her) there you go

**Phoebe** thanks daddy

Just then O R Cole shimmers in with O R Phoebe

**O R Phoebe** she looks like me when I was 4

**O R Cole** he looks like me when I was 7

**O R Leo** there the you's in another realty

**O R Phoebe** ok

**Phoebe** Cole is stupid he has stupid energy balls me orbing angle he shimmers like he did he did he's shimmering demon me orbing angle

**Cole** do you want another energy ball to the arm or maybe to your leg that'll hurt

**O R Phoebe** poor other me douse he do that a lot

**Phoebe** yes he say's I have cooties but he's stupid

**O R Phoebe** I'm sure he is

**O R Cole** hey that's other me

**O R Phoebe** he better say sorry

**O R Cole** ha

**O R Phoebe** doesn't no kissing no nothing

**O R Cole** you don't mean that

**O R Phoebe **do

**O R Cole** I'll take us to diner my treat other Phoebe can come

**O R Phoebe** ok

**O R Prue** I'm going I'm not letting him take my daughter with out me there

**O R Leo** me to

**Cole** wait for mommy (just then Piper comes in) mommy

**O R Piper** so it's true hey son

**Cole** I hurt Phoebe me sorry

**O R Piper** good now you don't hurt phoebe she's your little cousin do you

**Cole **no mommy

When they get to the restraint the water comes over

**O R Cole** table for 8 please

Waiter ok hi Prue who's this

**O R Prue** my daughter

**Waiter** hi cutie

**Phoebe** my names Phoebe not cutie

**O R Prue** Phoebe

**Phoebe** yes mommy

**O R Phoebe** hey but that's her name

**O R Prue** she hates Cole you love Cole

**O R Phoebe** don't

**O R Cole** I love you

**O R Phoebe** I love you but still no kisses till he's nicer to her

**O R Cole** you mean that

**O R Phoebe** yes

**O R Cole**wait a minute I'll talk to him

**O R Phoebe** good

**O R Cole** hey Cole you don't like teasing Phoebe do you

**Cole **do she's stupid she's got cooties she calls me demon I don't like it

**Phoebe** only couse you burn my arm all the time stupid demon

**Cole** see

**O R Cole** I tried Phoebe there both as bad as each other

**O R Phoebe** your blaming other me to she's 4 he's 7 he should no better I'd try harder or tonight I'll be facing the other way in bed

**O R Cole** it's not my fault they don't get on

**O R Phoeb**e to bad I cant go back on what I said until he's nicer we ain't goner kiss or do any of the other things people do when there in love

**Cole **but Phoebe

**O R Phoebe** I'm serious

**O R Cole** ok

**O R Phoebe** come on it'll be easy I mean I'm sure you can talk sense into him

**O R Cole** you don't know how stubborn I was at that age

**O R Phoebe** to bad I can't back down can I

**O R Cole** I guess not

2 hours later when they all get back to the Manor the children are asleep

**O R Phoebe** night I'm going to bed

**O R Cole** I guess I'm on the couch

**O R Phoebe** you don't have to

**O RCole**you started this game my turn you're the one who likes falling asleep in my arms now you can't

**O R Phoebe** you're not playing fair

**O R Cole** I think I am night

To be continued

so you reacen i should continue any idears on what could happen next please revew and tell


End file.
